


Shame and Enabling: Rishid's Silence

by Ariasune



Series: Nonfiction [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/pseuds/Ariasune
Summary: I love Rishid as a character, but good GOD, do not enable your little brother's murder phase.





	Shame and Enabling: Rishid's Silence

This is  **conjecture**  on my part, but it’s how I wrote [Inheritance](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F4608351&t=N2VkYjE0NTkwNTgwMzg5ZWQ5NDAyMWQ1ODM1ZTJmYjA3NzljOWY5OCwxQmRuZmJpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ARBHMnmTRIiz2Ezrbtjgm6Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ariasune.com%2Fpost%2F166604128674%2Ftbh-i-sort-of-hokay-so-this-is-conjecture-on&m=1)!

## A. What does Rishid feel when Malik commits murder?

## and

## B. Why does he allow it?

So Rishid’s relationship with Malik has always been complicated.

> **Pictured here:**  attempted murder of young child, who your dying mother made you promise to look after, who you just saved from a snake.

(I like to remember that Rishid was probably around 16 here.)

There’s clearly a lot of cognitive dissonance in terms of Rishid’s anger and jealousy directed at Malik. After-all, Malik eliminated any hope of Rishid ever belonging to his adopted family, both by his very existence, and also by being, within a certain viewpoint, responsible for Lady Ishtar’s death. Further, Malik is an abuse-beneficiary of the dynamic between Lord Ishtar, Rishid and Malik.

That being said, Rishid puts his murder knife aside when Malik mirrors Lady Ishtar in accepting Rishid as their family member, shown in the symbolism of the hand reach, and dialogue confirming independently concluding Rishid is his brother.

You bet your ass Papa Ishtar never taught Malik that.

Moving on, after this point we can see a distinct change in Rishid’s loyalties. They are to Malik - not Lord Ishtar, not the Ishtar Clan - but to  **Malik**. This is most notably shown when Rishid helps Malik defy tradition, and law, in order to visit the surface world.

But also importantly, when Rishid attempts to convince Lord Ishtar to perform the “painful” ritual of the tombkeepers on him, instead of Malik.

This is important for two reasons, not only did Rishid  **definitely have mixed motives** in accepting this request, but  **Malik was distressed** by the impending ritual, and  **confided specifically in Rishid**. He even calms, and brightens as soon as Rishid tells him he will keep Malik safe from the ritual.

Malik sees Rishid as  **his parent**.

Now, this scene:

Is firstly, a punch in the heart, and secondly, again demonstrates  **that Malik sees Rishid as his parental figure**. Rishid is his protector, and it is unsurprising that Lord Ishtar does not fulfil this emotional role for Malik, even prior to the ritual. Lord Ishtar is reasonably implied to have beaten Rishid multiple times, and whilst Malik is unlikely to have been beaten, he canonically he is  _aware_ that Rishid gets beaten  _on his behalf_. 

Children who see their siblings beaten by their parents generally do not trust those same parents to keep them safe. Malik knows  **Rishid as the one who keeps him safe** , from snakes, and from - Malik thought - the ritual.

I bring all of this up, because despite Rishid’s obvious mixed feelings about Malik initially, he has almost certainly been raising Malik. Malik responds to him in a way that suggests this, and we see Rishid  **bringing Malik food** , and  **accompanying his playing**  from a very young age. We can assume Rishid has been caring for Malik since Rishid was  **ten** years old. 

Despite initial mixed feelings, and an ongoing desire to supplant Malik,  **Rishid**   **raised Malik, and loves Malik**.

Now, as we have audio of Malik’s muffled screams of pain, we see Rishid listening in.

… **with his murder knife**.

And here is where I go deep into conjecture.

As we know, Rishid uses this knife to carve open his own face, providing a weird sort of empathy, and support for Malik post-ritual. 

I have a few points to make about how Yami Malik is activated, or triggered as a protector alter when Rishid “abandons” Malik, and when Yami Malik and Malik ask:  **“who do I hate for this?”** it’s very clear that Rishid is on the table as a possibility, which adds scope and narrative to Yami Malik’s determination to kill Rishid, and recognition of Rishid’s existence as a threat to Yami Malik’s access to the body.

Anyway, I’m getting a little off-topic. 

So.

**A. What does Rishid feel when Malik commits murder?**

and

**B. Why does he allow it?**

Now we can talk about where Yami Malik and Malik differ (the answer is loving vs hating Rishid) but the fact is, Malik ultimately sees both himself and Yami Malik to be responsible for Lord Ishtar’s death. 

It is important to remember that despite the abuse they all suffered at Lord Ishtar’s hands, Malik still cared and grieved deeply for his father. This is something that  **Rishid plausibly knew** , as he takes steps to keep Malik from seeing Lord Ishtar’s body.

y i k e s

Shockingly, Malik has no idea for five years that Yami Malik exists, or is responsible for Lord Ishtar’s death, instead blaming the Pharaoh for it. He discovers the truth by literally  _eavesdropping on his sister, Isis_. 

 **Why did Malik never know about Yami Malik?**  It’s not like the guy is all that subtle, what with the patricide, right?

Whilst both siblings are aware, and take steps, and measures to avoid telling Malik, it is not Isis who is spending the majority of their time with Malik – it is Rishid. Rishid is kept in confidence, and kept close, something Isis notes. We can  _reasonably_  assume Rishid is the primary proponent of this decision.

## Rishid took overt steps to prevent Malik from discovering his role in Lord Ishtar’s death.

Including never  **once** correcting Malik on his assumption that the Pharaoh killed Lord Ishtar. 

## Rishid tacitly enabled Malik’s murderous behaviour as part of this lie.

For what purpose? To keep Malik from turning that blame against himself? To avoid hurting Malik? Well- yes, obviously. Rishid appears to be highly driven not to allow Malik to know the truth of Lord Ishtar’s death.

It would not be unreasonable to presume this is wholly done to protect Malik’s well-being, but I would suggest that Rishid’s actions are not about protecting Malik entirely. After-all, through Rishid’s inaction, Malik is placed in significant danger, and clearly becomes an exceptionally violent individual in his own right. If this is all about protecting Malik, then perpetuating this lie is  **not helping**.

It’s possible Rishid isn’t aware of that, but Rishid’s own acknowledgement of Malik’s aggressive, unreasonable, and dangerous behaviour seems to not support Rishid being in denial about the impact this decision is having.

Instead, I would suggest – much like Rishid’s complicated murder-y feelings towards Malik, and his mixed motivations in asking for the ritual to be done to him, that  **Rishid is partially**   **acting in self-interest**. 

What precisely does Rishid have to benefit from hiding the truth from Malik?

Well, let’s return to  _this_ scene.

Rishid and his pointy friend.

Whilst we know that Rishid did eventually use this knife to carve open his face, I suggest that Rishid’s initial desire when he drew that knife was simple:

## To kill Lord Ishtar.

 **< fic plug>** I write about this possibility in [Inheritance](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F4608351&t=N2VkYjE0NTkwNTgwMzg5ZWQ5NDAyMWQ1ODM1ZTJmYjA3NzljOWY5OCwxQmRuZmJpaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ARBHMnmTRIiz2Ezrbtjgm6Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ariasune.com%2Fpost%2F166604128674%2Ftbh-i-sort-of-hokay-so-this-is-conjecture-on&m=1)

> Malik is a child- Malik is his child. His brother. Rishid raised him, fed him, soothed him… When Rishid held Malik as a babe, Malik fell quiet, curled against him, listened to Rishid sing him tuneless lullabies… and when Malik was afraid, he went to Rishid.
> 
> He screamed for Rishid to save him, and now Malik is choking, gagging on his own shrieks, and Rishid can hear it, but he cannot go to him. He cannot save him. He cannot protect his child. He cannot-
> 
> Rishid’s knife has found his hand, nestling into his fingers, pressed into his palm like a frightened thing. But Rishid is not afraid; he should kill the man who makes Malik scream like this.
> 
> …
> 
> Rishid should have gutted Lord Ishtar like the snake in the atrium, but Lord Ishtar is Malik’s father. It is no excuse for what he has done to Malik, but how can Rishid kill Malik’s father? How can he take that away from Malik. He cannot undo the scar where Malik’s skin once was; how can taking more away from Malik ever help?

**< /fic plug>**

The idea that Rishid was contemplating murdering Lord Ishtar puts much of Rishid’s behavior into frightening context. 

He plausibly decides not to kill Lord Ishtar, because of Malik’s affection for Lord Ishtar despite the abuse, and a desire not to orphan Malik.

Just as plausibly, it is feelings of guilt, and shame that prevent Rishid from fully disclosing the truth to Malik. If Rishid believes he made an active decision not to kill Lord Ishtar, thereby “forcing” Malik to do it in his stead (or a part of Malik), then Rishid has an incredibly strong reason to hide this. He feels responsible for the burden placed on Malik. He let Malik down, not only in failing to stop the ritual, but in failing to stop Lord Ishtar - his abuser’s - death.

## By hiding the truth, Rishid never needs to confront his guilt over causing Malik pain.

> Rishid can’t help but shake, shuddering from the cold guilt slathering in his gut: he should have killed Malik’s father before this, before he ever laid a hand on Malik, before this.
> 
> …
> 
> This is Rishid’s fault.
> 
> …
> 
> “The Other Malik did this,” [Isis] whispers… “He-”
> 
> Grasping Isis by her wrists tightly, Rishid begs: “Don’t let him know,”… Rishid curls his hands on her shoulders, shaking lightly. “Never tell him, never-” Isis’ eyes are wide, like Rishid could drown in them, “Never tell him.”
> 
> Isis nods… Rishid’s hold on her arms loosens, slowly but surely, but the guilt and shame is as tight as ever inside of Rishid. He can never allow Malik to know what his hands have done, Rishid will do anything to keep this from Malik. Rishid did this.

## A. What does Rishid feel when Malik commits murder?

He feels guilt, he feels shame, he feels responsibility, he feels trapped. He wants to protect Malik, and he has failed before he has begun.

## and

## B. Why does he allow it?

If he stops Malik, Malik may learn the truth, and Rishid will do anything to keep that from Malik.


End file.
